


lovesick

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: sometimes the best laid plans go awry.aka - the one in which a burrito ruins everything.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/gifts).



> happy valentine's day, daph!  
> hope you enjoy this little fic about these beautiful soulmates  
> ~ your secret sanvers

It’s been a while since she last looked forward to this day.

The same could be said for many days.

With such a crazy, weird and unpredictable career, making plans was always a challenge. Finding a balance between personal and professional, especially with the way they overlapped, was tough for her yet now, however, Alex was making a concerted effort to hit that sweet spot. Sometimes, she did, sometimes she didn’t and that was okay. Life was life, things weren’t always perfect. It was the effort that mattered and, hell, was she making that effort.

In so many ways, she’d learned a lot about herself the past few years and she was now at a point where she wasn’t afraid to ask for help. Reaching out wasn’t a weakness.  _ El mayarah _ , her sister had always preached.  _ Stronger together _ . So, in making plans for tonight - and for the weekend, for today’s date conveniently fell on a Friday - she had reached out to her predecessor, to look after things in her absence. Once the clock struck five, she was gone and she wouldn’t be back in the building until Wednesday.

Tonight they would have dinner at their favorite restaurant down by the waterfront.

Tomorrow, they’d set off for a little cabin in a remote locale, for precious time away from the chaos of the city and their own lives.

Best of all? Maggie was oblivious to these plans, only knowing that they were having a long weekend. 

It was gonna be great.

Alex hadn’t stopped thinking about it all since she made the arrangements and was, quite honestly, utterly shocked that she hadn’t given a single detail away. 

2:21 p.m.

A couple hours left.

It felt like an eternity.

Dinner was going to be special. Life had been especially crazy these past few months, even more so than normal, so the time they spent together, reconnecting, had mostly been at home, domestic bliss rather than dates. Of course, they’d been out, to the movies or to dinner, but these sort of plans were, much like before, hastily arranged at the last minute. Tonight, on the other hand, had been arranged since a little before Christmas, with Alex even going so far as to ask if the restaurant could make the incredible tiramisu that had disappeared from the menu since the last time they went there - the restaurant held a lot of special memories for them, including Alex discovering Maggie’s fondness for the dish there.

2:22 p.m.

Yes, she was watching the clock on her computer screen. It was a relatively quiet day - hell, an  _ unusually  _ quiet--.

And just like that her phone rings.

_ Shit _ .

_ Shit. Shit. Shit _ .

She reaches for her phone with intrepidation, a fear that she’s cursed things.

A fear that momentarily eases at Maggie’s name on the screen, before returning as it’s not Maggie on the other end.

‘Hey, Danvers.’

‘McConnell? Why are you calling, is everything--.’

‘Your girl’s sick. You need to pick her up.’

Alex’s stomach drops.

‘And, no. Everything is not okay. My jacket is ruined.’

_ Shit. _

‘I’d drive her home myself but I like my car and would rather spare it a similar fate.’

Alex is disappointed, of course, but it’s easy to push that away because some things were more important. ‘I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.’

‘Great. I’ll let reception know to expect you.’

She’s already grabbing her keys. ‘Thanks McConnell.’

‘No thank  _ you _ .’ She can hear the smirk in his voice as he adds. ‘Oh, and Happy Valentines Day.’

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

McConnell’s as much of a drama queen as he is an ass.

‘That’s your definition of  _ ruined _ , huh?’

It’s the smallest of stains on the sleeve of his suit jacket. ‘That’s her vomit. And it’s disgusting.’

Alex shakes her head before following the detective through the bullpen. ‘What happened?’ 

‘The hell I know,’ McConnell answers. ‘She seemed perfectly fine this morning. But then, when we were returning from a call this afternoon, she goes a little quiet, seems a little off. The second she gets out the car, she pukes everywhere and I’m in the crossfire.’

‘My heart bleeds for you.’

He just smiles. ‘Mine does for you. You’re the unlucky bastard that has to put up with her.’ They arrive at the break room. He steps aside. ‘Good luck.’ 

In the almost two years she’s spent with the woman she’s soon to marry, she’s never seen her sick. A slight sniffle, yes, as well as the occasional sore throat but that’s it. Maggie Sawyer was too stubborn to get sick - as much as Alex was repulsed by the idea of mushroom tea and the various other questionable solids and liquids Maggie ingested, Alex did not doubt it did wonders for the immune system. So for Maggie to be sick, physically sick, right now? It had to be bad. 

Alex takes a deep breath before entering.

Maggie is on a couch, holding a trash can with both hands.

‘Hey,’ Alex says softly.

It’s enough for an ashen faced Maggie to look up.

‘McConnell called. I’m here to take you home.’

‘No, it’s--.’ Maggie gives up, too sick to even try to claim that she’s  _ fine _ .  _ She must really be feeling it _ . ‘Thank you.’

‘That’s what I’m here for,’ Alex smiles. ‘Is your bag is your locker?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Want me to get it?’

‘Please.’

It dawns on Alex that, again in all the years of knowing her fiancee, she’s never once been in the NCPD locker rooms.  _ More firsts _ ... _ if only the circumstances were nicer _ . ‘Do I need a key or--.’

‘Combination lock...the year you were born.’

_ Aw.  _ ‘Look at you, Miss Sentimental,’ Alex teases.

‘Yours is the day we met, you nerd.’

That...was also true. And Alex had no shame, especially as she’d never forget those four numbers. ‘Not too sick to resort to name calling, huh?’ 

The comment, though in jest, seems to trigger whatever is ailing Maggie, and she retches.

Alex is right by her side, and doesn’t move an inch until she’s sure this wave of nausea is over. ‘But definitely sick.’ She tenderly rubs Maggie’s back. ‘The sooner we get you home, the better.’

‘I...I’m sorry,’ Maggie whispers.

‘For what?’

‘Ruining tonight...ruining whatever you planned this weekend.’ The guilt in her voice is heartbreaking.

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘It does. You had plans.’

‘Yeah,’ Alex nods. ‘Plans that can be rearranged.’ It was too late to cancel the accommodation, that amount had left her account this morning but it didn’t matter, it was just money. Alex couldn’t care less about money. ‘You are the only thing I care about.’ 

There’s the faintest of smiles on Maggie’s lips...as well as some remements of, well, presumably her breakfast. ‘Yeah?’

‘Always.’ Alex brushes strands of hair away from a clammy forehead. ‘Now. Lemme get you home.’

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

They arrive back home -  _ home _ being Maggie’s apartment that they moved into, a new apartment for them, new foundations to build new, and better, memories.

Maggie crashes onto the couch.

‘When did this all start?’

‘A little after lunch.’

‘Have you been feeling like this for a while?’

‘No,’ Maggie mumbles into a cushion. ‘It...its not a sickness.’

Alex frowns. ‘Then what is it?’

‘A dodgy breakfast burrito from the food truck opposite the precinct,’ Maggie sighs. ‘S’my fault. I ruined Valentine's Day.’

‘No. No  _ you _ did not. That breakfast burrito apparently did,’ Alex reassures. ‘Honey, my last name is  _ Danvers _ . I fully understand the desire for food from questionable trucks. I had food poisoning twice in college because of it.’ The perpetrators? Two hot dogs from the same damn truck - college Alex had been naive enough to give it the benefit of doubt. ‘You know, I always knew you were gonna fit into the family perfectly.’

Maggie groans. ‘No food trucks near the church please.’

‘More like no food trucks within a ten mile radius,’ Alex smiles. ‘Just to be safe.’

‘Your sister can fly.’

‘My sister will be too busy chasing after people with that clipboard of hers.’ That goddamn clipboard. A purple nightmare that, each day, had a new list attached to it that the Maid of Honor had written up the night before. ‘You know she takes it to the DEO, right? I’m there standing around the command table, trying to do my job, and she’s there with that thing trying to organise what order the photos should be taken in. It’s exhausting.’ She stops herself there, feeling guilty for bitching about an innocent overexubarance whilst her fiancee is suffering. ‘Can I get you anything?’

‘A time machine.’

Alex laughs. ‘As much as I’d love to call Winn, it’d take him too long to get here.’ She runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair. ‘You gotta ride this one out.’

A grumble.

‘I’ll get you some water, and some paracetamol. We’ll take it from there.’

All in all, it takes Alex two minutes to get what she promised. By the time she returns, Maggie is out like a light.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The couch doesn’t look overly comfortable but moving her is too dangerous, so Alex improvises, grabbing a pillow and a blanket and shifting, ever so slightly, Maggie into a more pleasant position without waking her.

Improvisation was going to be the theme of this weekend.

Not wanting to risk waking the, quite literal, sleeping beauty, Alex grabs a couple of things before making herself at home in the opposing armchair.

She sits and reads.

She can’t remember the last time she’s had the time to do so.

She wishes the circumstances were better but this? This is kinda nice.

_ When life gives you lemons… _

_ No. _

_ When life gives you a dodgy burrito... _

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

It's a few hours until Maggie finally stirs.

She’s groggy; confused; and is a mess with hair everywhere, drool down her chin.

She’s still the most beautiful woman Alex has ever laid eyes on. ‘How you feeling?’

‘Like I’ve been hit by a truck.’

Alex can’t help herself. ‘A food truck?’

That prompts a small laugh. ‘Yeah. That. But yeah...i feel like shit.’

‘You’re running a slight fever,’ Alex says. ‘101.2.’

‘How did you--.’ Then Maggie spots the thermometer on the coffee table. ‘Ah. Doctor Danvers.’

‘The one and only,’ Alex grins.

‘I hope that went in my mouth.’

‘Would I leave it on the table if it hadn’t?’

‘Well, we’ve left a lot worse on certain surfaces,’ Maggie remarks before her eyes narrow. ‘Like that bottle of  _ Gatorade _ . Gross.’

‘Gross or not, your body needs electrolytes.’ She nods at the fruit bowl she’d grabbed from the kitchen. ‘And food, too. You need to eat.’

Maggie slumps back into the pillow. ‘S’hardly the romantic meal you had planned, is it?’

Alex shakes her head. ‘I don’t care about that.’

‘So it was a meal tonight? Figured.’ A sigh. ‘I know you planned something elaborate. It’s you. That’s what you do. And it’s very sweet.’

‘And it can be rearranged.’ For a quieter night, when restaurants and streets wouldn’t be flooded with lovey-dovey couples holding hands, and cabs would surely be easier to hail. ‘What’s a few more days?’ Days were nothing, really. They’d been apart for almost eight hundred - almost eight hundred of wishing that she could go back and do things differently; almost eight hundred of hurt, of pain, of fear that she’d never feel that highest of highs ever again. ‘I can wait,’ Alex leans in for a kiss. ‘Can  _ you _ ?’

Maggie grimaces. ‘Imagine kissing me right now.’

‘It’s food poisoning. It’s not contagious.’

‘It’s gross.’

And another kiss to prove a point. ‘Kissing the woman that I’m soon gonna call my wife will never be gross.’

‘You’re lovesick, you weirdo.’

Alex boops Maggie’s nose with her index finger. ‘Deal with it.’

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

It’s not the weekend they had planned but it’s not a complete disaster.

In fact, it’s actually really nice.

They may not be in the middle of nowhere like Alex had planned but they might as well be, with their phones switched off and everyone thinking they were out of town. It was just them, alone and, ultimately, that was what Alex had wanted out of the weekend anyway - quality time, the views of the wilderness would only have been an added bonus.

Maggie was still sick on Saturday, though the actual nausea had subsided greatly. She was more tired, run down, yet extra cuddly.

As much as Alex hated seeing her girl suffering, she did kinda like this whole new level of neediness. ‘You’re cute,’ she can’t help but say as glances down at her wife-to-be, who's clutching a handful of her shirt.

‘I’m a mess,’ Maggie counters, voice hoarse.

‘ _ My _ mess.’

‘Silver lining...I know you’ll mean it when you say  _ in sickness and in health _ .’

Alex chuckles. ‘You’ve seen me at my worst too.’ Flu season, 2017. They weren’t living together at the time but Maggie had brought over a small garden of veggies and an assortment of vitamins. She was an absolute saint, patient and caring, putting up with Alex’s stubbornness without even flinching.

That had confirmed Alex’s growing suspicions that she was The One.

‘And I’ll always mean it.’  _ In sickness and in health. Til death do they part _ . That was the only thing that was ever going to separate them now. Losing Maggie once was more than enough. It was a mistake, yes, but they were using it as a learning opportunity, striving to keep communication channels as open as possible. ‘I was going to take you to a cabin this weekend. Little romantic trip away in the middle of nowhere. Quality time, you know? Little log fire, lots of time to go hiking. That sorta thing.’

‘That sounds...great. Wonderful, actually,’ Maggie sighs.

‘Want to go next year?’ Their time for the rest of the year was somewhat limited with the wedding and the honeymoon, and a couple of other trips, so it wasn’t really feasible. ‘I can rebook? Valentine's Day is the Sunday after all.’

‘Yeah?’

‘If you want?’

The answer is a resounding  _ yes _ .

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

They never make it next year either.

Instead they end up at  _ Disneyland _ .

As all the Earths had merged into Earth-Prime, a little girl was unexpectedly brought into their lives - Jamie Sawyer, Maggie’s daughter from another earth.

Alex and Maggie had so many questions but never once did they have any hesitations.

Maggie was  _ mama _ .

Alex was  _ mommy _ .

And their lives had changed in an instant, changed in the absolute best way.

‘Looks like she’s got herself a Valentines.’

Maggie frowns, watching her daughter accept a flower made out of balloons from one of the many characters dotted around the park. ‘Really? Goofy? Not Mickey? Or Minnie?’ 

Alex laughs as their daughter excitedly chats to the cartoon dog. ‘It could be worse. It could’ve been a villain.’

‘I don’t care who it is. They break my kid’s heart, I break their neck.’ Fierce and oh so protective - Maggie was an absolute natural at this whole motherhood thing.

And Alex was falling in love with her wife all over again, every single day.


End file.
